Mobile device cases come in various shapes and sizes depending on the corresponding mobile device to be retained within. Such cases may also include one or more protective skins disposed around the exterior of the case to provide additional protection for such mobile devices. For example, a case composed of substantially rigid material may also include a removable softer skin disposed around its exterior to absorb an impact force. Users of such mobile device cases, therefore, have cases that define multiple shapes and sizes, and include multiple layers of material, depending on the preference of the user and the design of the mobile device case.
Users of mobile device cases also often prefer to clip their mobile device cases to their waist belts or on a strap for a handbag. However, such holsters are sized to receive a single configuration of a mobile device case. For example, currently available holsters are sized to retain a mobile device case having protective skin or without—but not both. As such, what is needed is a holster capable of accommodating the various configurations a mobile device case may have for a particular mobile device.